Sweet Love, So Pure
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: My first song fic. He finds himself bound to her, in heart and soul. She is his sweetest love. So Pure. Based on the song 'Bound to You' from Burlesque and rated M for obvious reasons. R & R. Please! Alucard x OC.


**Author Note:**

**I do not own anything Hellsing, which means in this fic Alucard. Nor do I own the song being played. That is all Christina Aguilera's work. However, the concept of Veronica is my own. This, ladies and gents, is a sneak peak of Alucard and Veronica's story to come. Also, this is my first song fic. Please Read and Review. **

**From, Juliette**

_Sweet love, sweet love__  
Trapped in your love__  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust__  
My heart and I were buried in dust__  
Free me, free us__  
_

He didn't think he would ever meet someone like her. The concept of love was human, and almost silly. But here he was, arms wrapped around the most beautiful and exotic woman he ever met in his immortal life. Veronica was her name; a name that would not even begin to describe the intelligence and gentle heart that this woman possessed. And what nearly killed the No life King was that he was giving himself entirety to this woman…this human. It wasn't something ever thought to be done for him. He was always so reserved with himself. No one truly was ever allowed to know all the secrets and thoughts that he had. It was mostly because he knew that anyone he would ever care about would die much earlier than he ever would, or come to harm by those out to hurt him. Or worse, she would be harmed by him. He never wanted to risk that, so he pushed all emotions of joy and love down into the deepest pit of his soul. Love was never a possibility; not for him.

But now he laid there on her bed, the darkness surrounding them with a thick silent blanket. The only thing that penetrated that darkness was the flickering light of her television as the movie rolled. His arm was looped protectively around her bare waist, holding her naked form flush against his own while his free arm was arched upwards and rested behind his head. The pillows of her bed were rather comfortable against his back as Veronica was sprawled on her side with her chest against him. The aroma of recent activates hung heavy in the air, as well as caused the rather integrant wrinkling of the single sheet that covered them both. Alucard would keep his eyes cast downwards at her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed instead of the movie that was in the room.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight__  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight__  
_

She must have noticed something was on his mind, because she lifted her head off his chest and tore her attention from the movie they were watching. Lifting her grey eyes to look at him, she tilted her head of chocolate brown curls and pressed her lips gently on his jawline. "Mathis," She would whisper to him. "Are you alright?" That name stung. Sure, he had done it to protect his identity from her, and her from those whom wish to destroy him.

However, he wished nothing more than to hear his actual name from her. But how would she react if she ever told him? It isn't exactly the best bedroom conversation. Veronica….my love, I am really a thousand year old vampire named Alucard that works for the Queen of bloody England and I kill ghouls for a living instead of being a bounty hunter for pathetic mortals. Oh yea, that would go great on his part. He could never imagine her leaving him. He never wanted it to happen. Now that he has found love, a pure love that he would defend with all his being, he never wanted to lose it. But he could imagine it. It was the nightmare that plagued his dreams every time they were apart. In his mind's eye he could see her calling him a monster and demon before turning and running from him. She wasn't exactly the time to try and kill him, after all she was a nurse for a living; she saved people's lives over taking them.

He leans down, kissing her forehead and then nuzzled up against her. Most his reactions in this position were soft and affectionate as she curled up tighter against him. "I am fine my love. I promise you." His voice rolled in a deep baritone. She smiled sweetly at him and then tilted her head back a bit. Their skin brushed together, as she leaned up and pushed her lips against his. Veronica wasn't a stupid woman. She knew that something was wrong, and most the time she would call him out on it. But he was lucky that tonight wasn't one of those nights. So she kissed him, giving him that reassurance he so desperately needed. He needed to know that she still loved him against all odds. It wasn't a horrible thing that her lips were soft as satin.

_I found a man I can trust__  
And boy, I believe in us__  
I am terrified to love for the first time_

He reached up from her waist, lacing his long fingers through her hair and pulling her tighter against him. Their lips danced hotly together, molded and blending in passion. Alucard felt a little shiver shake her body, and he himself could feel goose bumps rising on his skin. This woman knew how to get the right reactions out of him since they first met. When they first met, she was innocent and gave herself completely to him. It was that night which bound him to her. Since then, he couldn't stop thinking or dreaming of her and the entirety of what she was to him. Her fingers reached up and brushed against his stomach then slid up to plant themselves onto his chest. This kiss lingered, and with their bodies pressed together Alucard could already feel all the blood rushing to throb in a different part of his anatomy.

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
I finally found my way__  
I am bound to you__  
I am bound to you_

He groaned softly against her, and twisted them so she once again was pinned beneath him. Her body squirmed a moment, a small mewl escaping from their kiss as he pinned her arms above her head. He wanted to take a moment to taste her without his little vixen reaching for what was already claimed as hers. Her lips diverted from hers, tracing down her jawline to the velvet hallow of her throat. He would be a liar to say that he never thought about biting down. She was so warm, and smelled as sweet as vanilla sugar. His feelings, however, were much too strong to ever let any harm come to her. Alucard nibbled at Veronica's throat, listening to her little whimpers and moans of pleasure. Her heart was racing erratically; he could hear it hit her rib cage as her back arched a little bit. He tugged lightly at her flesh with his teeth, his tongue tasting her and savoring it. Her head tilted back, but she never struggled against his touch. She loved this. She wanted it as much as he did.__

So much, so young_  
I've faced on my own__  
Walls I built up became my home__  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us__  
Sweet love, so pure_

He lit a fire inside of him. His groin ached, throbbing up against her creamy thigh as he continued to sweet assault on her neck. Veronica was a melted mess beneath him, whimpering and moaning as her core heated up. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as she arched and squirmed her hips beneath him. "You are a fucking tease." She hissed at him. Veronica never was patient since that first night. He chuckled deeply, bringing his head back up to place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"You are just impatient." He teased back. Alucard released one of her arms, only to have to shoot down between them. Her fingers wrapped around him, causing him to choke on a groan of pleasure. It felt so good. Her touch was gentle, stroking up and down his length to get the appropriate grunts and pants at him. Alucard closed his eyes, regaining his composure a moment before going back to what he was going to do. It took him a minute, but he finally reached and wrapped his fingers around the soft mound of her breast. He rolled her taunt nipple between his fingers, tugging on it to get her to arch her back and moan his name.

"Mathis….not fair." She whimpered. She wouldn't have to worry for long. He was about as impatient as she was at this moment._  
__from: c/christina+aguilera/bound+to+you___  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart__  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart__  
_

Alucard paused a moment, his palm pressed against her chest. He could feel her heart beat, more rapid than a normal rate. But it was still there. He looked down at her chest, then back up to her. Veronica had managed to stop squirming, but her breath still came out and needing pants. She had a heart. It was something he wished he had. True, he had it in the literal sense but when it came to the figurative application of the word he wasn't quite sure. For all he did in his life, he was certain that he didn't have a heart anymore.

Then she paused, and reached up to take his hand. They remained at her chest, letting him feel the throb of her heart as it beat. "You know it is yours." She whispered. Alucard lifted his eyes upwards and looked at her slightly confused. That was mostly because he didn't hear all that she had said. Veronica smiled a little and then whispered, "My heart is yours." Damn it if that wasn't the exact thing he needed to hear.

_I found a man I can trust__  
And boy, I believe in us__  
I am terrified to love for the first time_

He swooped down and feverishly kissed her on her lips. Veronica squeaked, moaning as her fingers clawed lightly at his chest. This woman was incredible. The kiss rocked through them both, causing him to growl with pure instinctual pleasure. She whimpered beneath him, moaning with pleasure as her body arched to desperately press against him. Alucard wasted no time to reaching down and dipping his fingers into her folds. She was soaked, dripping against his rather cool touch as her body basically arched off the bed. Alucard chuckled deeply as she arched and clawed desperately. "Fuck!" She cried out as her head snapped back.

His touch never went any faster than the leisurely pace he had set. He wanted to go slow, pleasure her and bring her to a point where he would easily slip inside her. That didn't take long at all. She was already soaking wet when he reached down to pleasure her. Alucard smirked his infamous smirk down at her as she whimpered and squirmed. "You are very excited are you not?" He asked with a grin.

Veronica opened her eyes a moment and then frowned. 'Shut up." She moaned. Alucard laughed, shaking his head as he raven black hair fell a bit into his red eyes. The same red eyes that he had told her were a genital condition. She had believed him. He had lied. Alucard brought his hand up, keeping her creamy thighs parted wider for him so he would have complete access to her sweet womanhood. His fingers soaked as he reached to wipe them off on the bed. She had other ideas. Veronica snatched his hand quickly, and brought his fingers into her mouth to taste herself on them. His eyes widened a moment as he grunted out a growl. Fuck. If that wasn't a turn on than he was insane. His manhood ached to be inside her as she batted her bedroom eyes at him.

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains__  
I finally found my way__  
I am bound to you__  
I am bound to__  
_

Their eyes met, and Veronica reached up and cupped his face. He was positioned right outside her, thighs shaking with the anticipation of her warmth surrounding him. Yet he had a pause, looking down at her beautiful face as he smiled back at her. Their lips met with a sweet sensation as he slowly pushed into her. Ronnie arched, gasping loudly as her head tilted back. He, in turn, closed his own eyes and moaned softly. She surrounded him with heat that started to spread through his entire core. And she was so tight to. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist and playfully she pulled him fully inside her. She was a little minx.

Their movement started out slowly and steady. She met his thrust each time, sending little waves of pleasure in him. He groaned, taking a moment to adjust to the sensation before slowly becoming a little faster and faster.

_Suddenly the moment's here__  
I embrace my fears__  
All that I have been carrying all these years__  
Do I risk it all__  
Come this far just to fall, fall__  
_

Alucard grunted as his hips pushed in and out of her. His whole body tensed with the pleasure that was coiling in his loins. For fuck's sake she was tight, squeezing him tighter with each thrust he pressed into her. Grunting softly, he reached down and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her against him. His other job did an excellent job holding his weight off of her as his hip continued their heated movements. "Please." She begged softly in his ear. That little word sent a rough shiver right down his spine.

His movements quickened, and it wasn't long before her nails were digging tightly into his back. "Mathis…please…oh god.." She moaned loudly. Her breaths were in pants, coming out less and less as her moans reached a new octave. Her walls tightened, and with another hard thrust her body snapped and arched against him. His name flew off of her tongue, as her eyes clenched shut and her climax rocked through her. The sensation was pleasure in its more erotic forms. Her walls clenched around him as her body was writhing with climax. His own hit only minutes after hers. His body really couldn't take much more.

Alucard buried his face into her neck, grunting as his body quaked a little. The pleasure almost blew the top of his head off as he grunted into her neck, "Ronnie…fuckk baby…" His voice was thick with lust. He spilled himself inside her, filling her up as they never stopped moving against one another. It just felt too wonderful to stop at the moment. Her cries echoed the bedroom, bouncing off walls and into his ears.

_Oh, I can trust__  
And boy, I believe in us__  
I am terrified to love for the first time_

He panted heavily, pulling her against him as they came down from the high. Her body continued to shake a little, but the smile never left her face as she peppered his neck with little kisses. He needed to tell her. He couldn't live on with this lie. He was tired of hearing his false name on her lips when he brings her to a screaming climax. She needed to know. This was the woman he loved. She needed to know. Shaking a little, and not from his climax, Alucard sat up a little and looked down at his vision of a woman.

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
And finally found my way__  
I am bound to you__  
_

Alucard cupped her face, looking down at his beautiful love with the softest expression in his eyes. Blinking once, he inhaled deeply and whispered, "Ronnie, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Alucard moved off of her, letting her sit up and look at him. Her hair thick and heavily curled splayed in a mess around her shoulders. Dear lord, she was a vision. She tilted her head, giving him a warm smile as waited for him to talk. This was it. This was something that he couldn't hide from anymore. This woman captured his heart, and brought him out of the darkest depth of his soul to show him that there is a glimmer of light even in the darkest of tunnels. He was bound to her. She needed to know the truth.

"Veronica. My name isn't Mathis….it is Alucard. I am a vampire." He said softly. Her eyes widened softly, lips parted in soft gasp as she looked at him. Alucard slowly closed his eyes, waiting for what he feared most. Then she spoke,

"Alucard…"

_I am,__  
Ooh, I am__  
I'm bound to you_


End file.
